Doctors and Dragons
by UncommonVillian
Summary: TF2/OW crossover, Star Wars universe. Dr. Ludwig goes from mad Mandalorian scientist to caring and loving father when he finds a wounded little girl on a mission. He stands to make sure that is little girl is safe no matter what. Genji Shimada grew into a warrior that was bound on a journey to destroy his criminal clan.
1. Doctors

**Before we start, I just want to point out somethings. This is a tie-in story for a series of Star Wars crossover stories I've been writing. They stared off as a crossover with only Naruto but have added on more crossovers. This is why there is the mentioning of the Hidden Villages. This all takes place on Mandalore, my Star Wars obsession. That out of the way, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Dr. Ludwig of the Battle Lurkers Unit was known for being the most brilliant but most feared medical officer in all of the Mandalorian Armed Forces. Graduating from the academy with all of the top degrees in medical with precision combat training, Ludwig traveled the known galaxy for the most dangerous of wildlife for only one purpose: to obtain the strongest specimens and use them to create the perfect soldiers. It wasn't planned, it was just out of pure curiosity, to which became obsession. Ludwig traveled across the sands of Tatooine to hunt Sarlac pits and would climb out with various organs of the beasts. He wrestled with wild animals in the jungles of Malestare and Dagobah to harvest their skins and fur. He would collect live species and dissect them alive to see if they would withstand the pain and try the processes and the organs on the most vicious of prisoners that the Mandalorian prisons held. It came to the point where death row meant being on Dr. Ludwig's patient list. This ultimately got him kick out of the medical bureau, but the Mandalorian army had use of him so he was assigned to be on the Mandalorian Mercenary Corps with B.L.U. This team had the most feared mercenaries in the Mandalorian Military and had one goal: To strike fear into the hearts of the worst of the worst in the Outer Rim Territories. Dr. Ludwig fit in nicely with its ambitious and ferocious leader, a tall brute with dark sideburns who wore a blue bandana and black round glasses under his helmet. The doctor went along on many missions that resulted in bandits running in fear.

Until that one mission…

Death Watch had raided a mining village on Concordia and B.L.U. was sent to do recon. Of course the team thought it a waste, but they had orders and despite being a group of deranged and manic grunts, they followed orders from their higher ups, that is if they wanted to get paid. As ordered, the team went to the neighboring moon and was ready for the recon. As luck would have it, the village was already ransacked and Death Watch was long gone. The team's leader, thinking that there were valuables amongst the remains of the village, granted the team to loot the Quonset huts that were destroyed. If the generals had question, all they had to say was "Death Watch stole them."

Dr. Ludwig was hoping that there was at least one Death Watch grunt that was a casualty of the fight that occurred when the villagers fought back. He could use them as a means for his experiments. He happened upon a hut that caught his eye. It was still standing but was littered with blaster holes with a large one possibly caused by an RPG or grenade. As long as there was something of value inside, he didn't care. He walked through the doorway, a strange insignia above the door. He did recognize it though, it was the insignia of a peace corps long defunct called the Valkyre. The former owners of the hut must have been members or admirers.

The inside of the hut was completely destroyed, but that wasn't what caught the doctor's attention. In the center of the room were the occupants, dead from blaster bolts to the head. They were bloodied so they may have received a beating from the Death Watch. Their blonde hair was stained in blood along with their clothes. Dr. Ludwig was disappointed to the lack of Death Watch grunts, but a dead body was a dead body. Plus, they were obviously husband and wife so he felt fitting to take them both. He lifted them up, ready to drag them out.

That's when he saw her.

The bodies were covering a little girl. The most beautiful girl the mad doctor had ever seen. Her face was bruised and covered with blood, both her parents' and her own, but he could see that she was indeed very beautiful. Her blonde hair messily lay about in the bloody pool beneath her. Ludwig gasped at the sight of her mangled body, a little girl at the age of seven it looked to be. The doctor may have done terrible things himself, but if there was one thing he would never do was to cause or leave harm to a child. He pulled her parents' bodies off of her and reached for her pulse.

Weak, but present.

He lifted the girl in his arms and ran out of the hut for the ship. While the rest of the team was busy ransacking the destroyed village, Ludwig ran into the ship and activated it, not willing to wait for them. He didn't have the proper medical equipment to help her and the only way to help her was with a bacta tank on the cruiser above. The sound of the ship taking off alerted the rest of the team and the leader shouted for him to stop, but the doctor didn't listen and took off. He would have radioed ahead for a bacta tank to be prepared, but it still would have taken too much time to fill and he didn't have time to prepare her for it. He had to move fast.

The ship landed in the hanger bay and the ramp opened with Ludwig running out with the girl in his arms, He ran past the medic bay for the flight of stairs leading to one of the upper levels. He was heading for the room containing the bacta fluid tank. Thankfully, the tank had no top so all he did was run up the stairs next to the tank, held the girl tightly against him and jumped in. He was submerged with her for a moment, letting the fluid seep into her skin. After a little while, she began to stir in his arms. He had to break to the surface. When he did, he heard what he was hoping to hear. He heard her coughing.

It had been a week since Dr. Ludwig brought the girl back to Sundari to heal. She spent her time in the hospital, her only visitor being Ludwig himself, not that he had a choice. Everytime he would get up to leave the hospital, she'd run out of her bed and cling to him. It bothered him to do it, but a few time he had to lie and tell her he was going down the hall for a drink as a way to get out of the hospital. When he would return the next day, she would run and cling to him again. She imprinted on him.

They learned that the girl's named is Angela Ziegler. Her father was Heral Ziegler, former leader of the Valkyre. After the corps fell apart due to internal struggles, Heral took Angela and his wife to Concordia to start fresh and joining the miners. Death Watch attacked, and according to Angela, the men knew her father and beat him and her mother up. Angela was hiding, but they found her and started to beat her. Angela didn't remember anything after the first blow to the face, but everyone assumed they beat her until she stopped moving then executed her parents. Upon listening to her testimony, Ludwig wanted nothing more than to find the ones responsible for hurting the little girl and doing the worst to them.

But there was something, something in that girl's eyes.

Let it go.

Take the girl. Protect her.

That kept repeating in his head. It kept repeating until he felt her wrap her little fingers around his hand. He looked down at her, Angela smiling back up at him.

 **Two days later…**

"You quit? What do you mean you quit?"

"I think I made it perfectly clear."

Ludwig straight up told the leader of the team that he resigned. He then flashed the folder in the brute's face. The folder contained the information given to Ludwig that all of Angela's family was eradicated by Death Watch and that she was all alone. It also contained the adoption papers Ludwig filled out to take Angela in. This angered the man.

"You think a mad scientist like you can take on the responsibilities of a little girl?" the brute asked. "You are a murderer! A soldier! A mercenary! You can't raise a child!"

"Watch me."

With that, Ludwig left. Shortly afterwards, Battle Lurkers Unit was ordered to disband by the Mandalorian government. News got around of them stealing valuables from the ransacked village on Concordia.

It had been a few weeks and Angela was now used to Ludwig's large mansion in the upper city. He had many servant protocol droids to help the little girl if he wasn't around and to help her recover from her injuries. One night, after Ludwig tucked her into bed, she asked him to tell her a bedtime story. Reluctant, he couldn't say no. He told his favorite story that his mother told him when he was her age, the story of Anakin Skywalker. When he was done and ready to leave, he wished her goodnight. When she responded, he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"Goodnight, papa."

After Angela fell asleep, Ludwig went to his lab, looked over his records and the list of his experiments, and broke down into tears in guilt.

This haunted him again two years later.

* * *

Ludwig had tucked the records away in his private library, a large collection, and stashed them on the top shelf of his library, hoping to forget it. After he adopted Angela, he never conducted his bizarre experiments again. But one day, his greatest fear nearly came true.

He was calling for Angela in the library since that was where she spent most of her time. She had gone through a good portion of his archive, but one day, he found her at the worst possible spot.

"Angela Ziegler, you get down from there right now!" Ludwig shouted at her when he found her up the ladder reaching the top shelf of one of the bookcases, right up at where he left the records. Angela was just looking around up there, but when he shouted at her, she looked down at him, fear on her face. She timidly complied and climbed down the ladder. She reached the bottom and shyly looked up at him.

"Don't ever, ever, ever climb up there!" Ludwig shouted at her. He had never done so before, so Angela was terrified of her father's outburst.

Angela looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes and sobbed, "I-I'm sorry."

Ludwig looked down at the girl, wanting nothing more than to strike himself down. Why did he yell at her like that? She didn't know what those records were. He didn't want her to know about it, but that didn't mean he had to shout at her.

"Oh Angela, don't cry my dear." He softly said as he knelt down and held the trembling girl. He held her as he looked back at her and said, "You have nothing…absolutely nothing to feel sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just…" He had to think of something. He had to try and tell her not to go up to those record without telling her what they're about. "I was worried that you'd get hurt."

"But papa, I always climb up to the top shelf." Angela sobbed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know but I was just nervous." Ludwig told her, wiping her tears for her. "Just promise me you'll stay safe for me."

"I promise, papa."

Ludwig gave Angela a kiss on the forehead. He really did love and care for Angela. His past be damned, he would give it all up for his daughter.

And that's what he was finally going to do.

He stood up and looked up at the spot he left the records. Not paying any attention to the world around him, he climbed to the top of the shelf and pulled the records out of the mainframe.

"What is that, papa?" Angela asked him.

"Oh it's nothing, my dear." Ludwig said as he climbed down the ladder. "Just some old pictures of your papa in school. You do not want to see me with a perm."

Angela giggled, but Ludwig couldn't laugh at his own joke. The contents of the record filled him with dread. He said he was going to his lab and ordered one of his droids to watch Angela. When he reached the lab, he locked the door and, without a second guess, threw the record drive onto the ground. Pieces flew everywhere, but he began to stomp on the file drive until the blue light that lit on the spine dimmed out. He caught his breath before picking up the pieces. He had a vat of acid on hand that he dropped the drive into and watched it melt away. This was the last he would ever see of his past again. Angela was his future, and he was going to watch her grow.

* * *

Angela was now fifteen and in the academy. Not really one for socializing or making friends, but no one really made fun of her for it. Angela had the reputation of being a loner, but many of the people who talked with her a few times said that she was too kind to really be made fun of. She was an academic and everyone in her class understood. That was until she was studying alone one day.

Angela loved to just sit on benches near the fountains and just study. She was alone one day when all of a sudden…

"Yo!"

She looked up and saw a young man with the same academy uniform as her. She knew him, even though he was two years behind her. His name was Genji Shimada. She knew his ladies man reputation and that he would always try to woo any girl he had in his sights. Suffice it to say, she wasn't impressed.

However, she didn't want to be rude and greeted him with a bright smile and a calm, "Greetings."

"You're Angela Ziegler, right?" Genji asked her.

"I am, yes."

"I'm Genji Shimada."

"I know who you are." She said with a light giggle. She didn't notice it, but his face turned a slight pink from giggle she gave.

"W-Well, I was just curious as to why you study alone." Genji coyly asked.

Really? That all he asked? She knew of Genji's reputation and was expecting him to possibly try to woo her, but he was only being casual with her. What game was he playing at?

Not wanting to be rude, she answered him, "I just like to focus on my work. It's hard to do when you have a partner. Speaking of which, I really need to get back to it."

"Perhaps you could take a break?" Genji asked. Angela turned back to him, slightly surprised but was expecting it.

She smirked at him and said, "Pardon me Mr. Shimada, but I know of your tricks. If you think I'll be another one of your hussies, you're terribly mistaken. Plus, you're a bit too young for me."

Genji was taken by surprise by Angela's remarks, but wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Excuse me, but I was only asking because you seemed lonely." Genji retaliated with a beet red blush across his face. "I was told you had no friends and thought you could use at least one."

Angela turned back to him, once again surprised by his statement. He was only trying to be her friend. She felt guilty being snarky with him. Shuffling her feet in the ground, she told him, "I-I apologize. I'm not use to that kind of interaction is all."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Genji smiled at her. "I was just wondering if you get lonely and if you do, do you wanna be my friend?"

Angela had no idea how to respond at first. She was so use to being alone that company didn't even come to mind. But she looked at Genji and saw in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"S-Sure!" she said. Then the two sat together and began to talk.

Angela returned home that day from the academy, ready to tell her papa all about her new friend. However, when she ran into her home, she was greeted by the sight of her father talking with a soldier. She recognized his armor, all red with a brown suit. He was part of the Recon and Enforcement Division, the rivals of B.L.U. The two men looked at the young girl as she ran in and Ludwig told her to wait in her room. When she ran up the stairs, she turned back and listened to the two men converse.

"I'm not sure about this. The last time I went on a mission for the Mandalorian Army, I was with B.L.U. and I think we both know what happened to them, Commander Doe" Ludwig told the man.

"Understand that our team is nothing like B.L.U., Dr. Ludwig." The man told him. "Our team is to be a recon and support corps for those in areas of crisis across the Mandalorian system."

"I understand R.E.D.'s efforts, but I'm afraid I've given up my days as a soldier to raise my daughter."

"Noble indeed doctor, but I only ask this of you because Mandalore still needs you. We know of your past and-"

"Don't!" Ludwig told them man. There was a moment of silence between the two men. Ludwig said to the man, "That part of my life is over."

"Apologies, doctor. I meant no disrespect."

There was another moment of silence as Ludwig looked out the window to the city.

Angela listened to the two men, not understanding what Ludwig meant about his past. She knew everything about her father so for him to mention he had a part of him that was unknown was an uneasy thought. But what was it?

"No matter what, the galaxy is always in a form of crisis." Ludwig said, breaking Angela out of her thoughts. He told the soldier, "I only wish the best for my Angela. I want to ensure her safety."

Ludwig turned to face the soldier and said, "If I join, I'll do it on my own terms. The biggest one being the safety and security of Angela."

"I can guarantee that, Dr. Ludwig." The soldier said as he stood up. Ludwig walked over to the soldier and shook his hand. With that the soldier gave him a salute and left.

Trying to take his mind off of his deal, he decided go up and talk to Angela about her day. He was startled when he saw her standing at the top of the stairs. He was about to ask her about her day when she asked him, "What did he mean that he 'knew about your past'?"

Ludwig felt a lump in his throat grow when she asked him. He was terrified now more than ever. He wasn't going to yell at her again. He couldn't do it.

No, she had a right to know.

He slowly walked up the stairs and stood before her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've done terrible things in the past, Angela." Ludwig told her. "I have conducted horrible experiments that should have had me executed a long time ago."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"But then you came into my life. Angela, I've given up on those days because I saved you. I'll understand if you hate me, but at least let me say that if it weren't for you, I'd still be doing those terrible things."

He wanted to cry. Despite his warrior life, he wanted to let his tears flow, but they didn't. He had been hiding the truth for years and he got it off his chest. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off of him. Even if she had come to hate him, at least he could admit his wrong doings to the one person he could say with full honesty that he really and truly loved.

He then felt her arms wrap around him. He looked down at her, surprised she wasn't pushing him away. She was smiling as she leaned her face against his chest. She told him, "That's not my papa. My papa is a loving and caring man."

Ludwig smiled and said, "Only because you made me that way."

The two of them stayed that way until Ludwig let her go and asked her about her day. What she told him terrified him even more.

"I met a boy today!"

* * *

Ludwig looked at himself in the mirror, trying on his new armor and suit for the first time in eight years. He said to himself, "I look more like a Clone Trooper than a Mandalorian."

It was true, despite his helmet, gauntlets. jetpack and the standard battle vest that every Mandalorian soldier was given, his armor was similar to the images of Clone Troopers from the Clone Wars, like an ARC Trooper. He had the collar protector, the codpiece, the boots, the thigh and bicep covers complete with a cloak around his waist hanging from the belt that he wore made him feel like he was going to fight for the Republic than aid the Mandalorian system. However, he wasn't going to complain, in fact he actually was beginning to like it. He though he looked sharp.

"Oh, you look nice!" he heard Angela cheer as she entered his study. He turned to face her, a confident smile on his face.

"Why thank you, my dear." He said smugly. He was ready for his first mission with R.E.D. He walked up to her and gave her a salute, Angela saluting back. With that, he left for his mission.

When he opened the door to his mansion, he was met with a young man with spiky green hair and an academy uniform. When the young man looked up at Ludwig, he stiffened in fear at the sight of the newly reregistered soldier at the door.

"May I help you?" Ludwig asked the young man.

"Y-Yes, sir! I mean 'No', sir! I-uh, uh!" the young man stammered his words.

"Genji!" Angela called out as she ran up to the door. She grabbed him by the hand to pull him into the mansion. She looked up to her father with Genji next to her and introduced him, "Papa, this is my friend Genji I've told you about."

"I see." Ludwig said as he adjusted his glasses. He heard a lot about Genji over the past week. He seemed nice enough.

"P-Pleased to meet you, sir." Genji nervously bowed before Ludwig. The doctor's suspicions were correct, Genji is from one of the Hidden Villages since they were the only ones who would greet strangers like that. He heard much about them, but never once went to any of them so he had no idea what the people were like to those from Sundari.

"Angela tells me a lot about you." Ludwig said in a threatening manner, however his tone changed when he told Genji, "She always talks about how attractive you are."

"Papa!" Angela gasped, blushing madly.

"That's right, she always talks about how sweet you are and how-"

"Papa, just go already!" Angela shouted as she pushed Ludwig out the door. As his daughter pushed him, Ludwig had a sly smile on his face. He chuckled as he walked to his speeder, leaving an infuriated and embarrassed Angela behind with Genji.

* * *

"What are your dreams, Angela?" Genji asked as they walked in the park. Angela was walking along the top of a small wall that wrapped around shrubbery while Genji walked on the pathway.

"Why do you ask, Genji?" she asked as she balanced herself.

"Well, we've been friends for a few weeks. I figured that we could get to know each other a little more."

"I suppose you're right." Angela said as she jumped down from the wall. She smiled at him and told him, "I want to be a medic like my papa."

Genji blushed as Angela smiled at her. He always found her smile beautiful.

"I want to help those in need." She continued as she strolled to the fountain. She looked at her reflection and said, "I want to protect the innocent. I want to be a healer."

"That's a great dream, Angela." Genji said as he walked up next to her, looking at her face. He admired the look she had. It was a mixture of determination, adoration, and hope. He said, "Your father's a big inspiration for you, isn't he?"

"You have no idea, Genji." She said as she looked up to the dome covering the city, the dwellings clinging to it. "He saved me."

She turned to Genji and asked, "What about you, Genji? What are your dreams?"

"My dreams?" Genji asked. To be honest, he never really had much thought about it. "You know, I don't know. I guess I'd like to be a warrior like my brother."

"You haven't told me much about your brother." Angela said to him as she began to stroll away from the fountain, Genji in tow.

"He's the bravest person I know!" Genji proclaimed. "He's a soldier in the Sundarin army. When they call for him, he takes the mission without any fear and always comes home without a scratch on him."

"And your brother is a big inspiration for _you_ , isn't he?" Angela said to Genji, looking over at him in a caring manner. Then another question crept into her mind, "What about your father?"

With that question, Genji's proud look went to somber. He said to her, "I'd rather not talk about _him_."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Genji." She said, feeling guilty. "I didn't know that it was a subject you don't want to talk about."

"It's okay, Angie!" Genji smiled at her.

Angie?

Did he give her a pet name?

Angela couldn't help but blush at that.

"Genji!" a rough voice called out for him. The two turned to see a young man with long jet black hair in a Sundarin soldier's suit and armor. He held his helmet in his hand and called out, "Genji, it's time to go."

Genji turned to Angela and said, "That's my brother, Hanzo. I have to go."

"O-Okay." Angela said, almost sad that Genji had to leave.

"See you here tomorrow?" Genji asked.

"Defiantly!" Angela smiled. With that, Genji left with his brother.

* * *

Angela graduated from the academy with all the top degrees for medical, just like Ludwig. Ludwig, Genji and Hanzo were all there when the ceremony commenced. When she was called up, she took her degrees and gave a thank you for her father and Genji. When the ceremony was over, the students scrambled to find their loved ones. Angela ran up and gave her father a big hug.

"Angela, I'm so proud of you." He told her. "If your parents were here, they'd be as proud of you as I am."

"Thank you, papa." She said as she held him tight, her tears dropping on his armor. She let Ludwig go and turned to Genji. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Shortly after that moment in the park when she was fifteen, the two started dating and Angela became Genji's girlfriend.

"Thank you so much for being here!" she told him as she held him.

"Anything for you, Angie!" he replied.

She turned to Hanzo, who was smiling at her. After her and Genji got together, the two began speaking like siblings, well more like Hanzo would talk to her respectfully while she would crack jokes and give him playful banter.

"Congratulations, Angela." Hanzo said to her with a bow.

"Thank you, Hanzo." She said, giving him a hug.

"Uh Angela, can I talk to you for a moment?" Genji asked. She let Hanzo go and she said to her father that she'd be back. With that, the two ran off. Ludwig only watch in admiration as his little girl ran off with her boyfriend, proud that she came this far and didn't turn out like him.

"Dr. Ludwig?" someone asked him from behind. Ludwig turned to see a man about his age with blonde hair and blue armor with a black suit standing before him. On both shoulder covers had an emblem he recognized but had no clue as to what it was since it was new. The blue cloak wrapped over his jetpack had the same emblem on it.

"My name is Strike-Commander Jack Morrison." The man held his hand out and shook Ludwig's hand. "I've recently formed a Mandalorian recon team like R.E.D. called Overwatch. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"About what?" Ludwig asked.

"About your daughter." Morrison said.

Genji brought Angela to the fountain they talk two years prior to her graduation. The two sat on the edge of the fountain, admiring each other. Angela couldn't believe how handsome Genji grew. He was attractive before, but he grew up to be more handsome. He also grew pretty tall too. They were about the same height when they met, but he grew a few inches on her. And Genji couldn't believe that the beautiful girl that made him drop his playboy reputation could become more divine, but he was proven wrong. Everything about her, her looks, her personality, her eyes, her voice, her spirit, grew even more perfect since they met. He couldn't believe how the most beautiful girl in all of Sundari allowed him into her life.

Genji broke the silence and said, "Angela, I can't even find the words to describe how I feel right now. I know I'm still, well, young, but I'm just honored that the most perfect girl I've ever met agreed to be my girlfriend. I just want you to know that, even though you're going out there to face the world, I'll always be there for you."

"Genji," Angela said as she gripped his hand and placed it against her lips. "Aside from my papa, no one has even made me feel safer than you. I'm so glad that you came into my life those two years ago."

"And I want to remain in your life, Angela." Genji took his hand from Angela and held up his right hand. On the ring finger was a golden ring that she had always admired, but felt that it was too sentimental to mention. She didn't know what it was, but that ring seemed important to Genji, but she didn't want to pry. He pulled the ring off and told her, "This ring was given to me by my mother before she died. She wanted me to live my life to the fullest. But Angela, you are my life now."

He held her left her finger and said, "I want to give you this ring because you are the most important person in my life. You, your father, Hanzo, you are the only ones I'd die for."

Angela felt her tears form as Genji slipped the ring onto her middle finger since it was too big for her ring finger. Plus this wasn't a marriage proposal, it was just a declaration of them waiting. She accepted it because she knew that Genji was her one. After he slipped the ring on, the two kissed.

"I don't know. She just got out of the academy." Ludwig told Morrison.

"I understand that it's early and I understand that you're just looking out for her." Morrison replied. "I have a pamphlet here for her to read. If she could just look it over and just think on it, it would be great. Thank you for your time."

Ludwig took the pamphlet and he and Morrison saluted before Morrison left. After Morrison left, Genji and Angela came running up to Ludwig and Hanzo. Angela was happy when they came running back, but she saw the concern on her father's face and asked what was wrong. Ludwig said nothing.

* * *

It had been a few days since Angela's graduation and Ludwig still hasn't given her the pamphlet Morrison gave him. He was reading over it, trying to get a read on the new organization. So far they only had a few members such as Morrison, his second in command Gabriel Reyes, their medical support Ana Amari, an engineer named Torbjorn Lindholm that he knew of because he was friends with Dell Conagher, R.E.D.'s engineer, and a rather tall and brutish man that could give Ludwig's friend Misha a run for his money named Reinhardt Wilhelm. The organization was set up by Morrison, Amari and Reyes as a means to protect not only Mandalore, but the entire Outer Rim Territory. They had confirmation from the Duke of Mandalore and were a fully credited mercenary corps.

But there was something to the organization that just rubbed Ludwig the wrong way. For one thing, Morrison was very pushy, even more pushy that Commander Doe when he asked Ludwig to join R.E.D. Also, he heard something about Reyes, that he was known for picking convicts to work for him, mostly having them killed off in the line of duty. He knew nothing of Wilhelm or Amari, but so far the only one he had any kind of knowledge of was Lindholm and according to Dell, he was good people. He had to ask Dell about this.

"Yo Engie, doc's got you on the line." Jeremy, R.E.D.'s scout said to Dell as the engineer was working on the team's ship in their warehouse headquarters. Dell put his tools down and took the holocrom from the scout, activating it to see Ludwig's figure appear.

"Hey, doc. What's the word?" Dell asked.

"They word is Overwatch, my friend." Ludwig told him. "Your friend Torbjorn is a member. Has he told you anything about it?"

"Yep, Tor's talked about it." Dell said, scratching his bald head. "They mean well. So far they've saved a few systems of the Outer Rim from bandits and mercenaries, even scared off a few pirates. From what he's told me, they're actually starting to grow in numbers. Why do you ask?"

"This." Ludwig said, holding up the pamphlet. "Their leader Morrison wants Angela to join. I want her to have no part in this."

"Well, maybe she'd be good for it. I mean, they're a much more noble group than us, doc."

"I don't care. So far your friend is the only one I trust. One isn't enough. Thank you, my friend."

With that, Ludwig cut off the communication.

He heard the front door to the mansion slam shut, startling him. He turned to look out the door to his study, seeing Angela run past crying.

"Angela?" he called out for her. He ran out the door for her, but she had turned around and ran up to him and held him tight.

"He's gone!" Angela sobbed into her father's chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Genji! His father showed up when we were at the park and took him away!"

Ludwig, holding his daughter tightly, tried to sooth her. He was also very angry. Genji told him about his father, that he was the leader of a crime family both him and Hanzo wanted nothing to do with. That's why they came to Sundari, to escape their father's world.

For Angela's happiness and Genji's safety, he had to get him and Hanzo back.

"Wait here." Ludwig said as he went up to his armory. However, Angela turned back to the study and saw the pamphlet on the table.

Not too long later, Ludwig returned downstairs in full armor, calling out, "I'm going to gather the team and we'll…Angela?"

The front door was open, allowing him to hear the speeder take off.

"Angela!" he cried out as he threw his helmet aside and ran out the door to the courtyard, where he stood to see the speeder fly off, Angela piloting it.

He ran back inside to grab his helmet, and saw the worst. The pamphlet was gone from the table.

* * *

It had been a week since Genji was taken and Angela went to join Overwatch. Ludwig heard nothing from her at all. He got wind that Overwatch was gearing up to invade the Cloud Village, but R.E.D. was already set up to do so. This infuriated Commander Doe and he requested to speak with Strike-Commander Morrison at the Overwatch headquarters. All of R.E.D. was present as they marched through the halls of the headquarters to the hanger where several LAAT gunships were docked but primed to go. Waiting for the team was none other than Morrison with Reyes and Amari. With them was a young man with brown hair and a scruffy beard. Around his neck was a red scarf. There was a young woman as well, very skinny. Her unruly hair stuck up and out. Both cadets wore the standard blue Overwatch armor. Angela was nowhere in sight.

"Commander Doe." Morrison greeted with a salute.

"Strike-Commander." Doe replied with a salute as well. Both men went at ease and Doe continued, "Be advised that the Duke has given us clearance to invade the Hidden Village."

"And the Duke told us that we are to aid you in this." Morrison told him.

"This is not an Overwatch matter, Morrison."

"A recent member asked that we send a request to the Duke to ensure that Overwatch aid R.E.D. in the extraction of two prisoners of a well known crime syndicate. A member that has connections to your team, I might add."

"You didn't have my permission to enlist Angela to your team, Morrison." Ludwig stood forward, glaring the strike-commander. "I wish to speak with her."

"I'm afraid she's preparing for the mission, Dr. Ludwig." Morrison told him.

"Like hell she'll go. I have my daughter's best interest at heart. You have no idea what she's been through."

"Papa." Ludwig heard her from behind. He paused for a moment before turning around and saw the very thing he feared the most. He saw Angela standing there, dressed in full Overwatch armor. But she was dressed differently than the rest, she had her uniform done up like his. She had the collar protector like him, but had standard gauntlets with no weaponry whatsoever. She had no jetpack, but he knew that the wings that replaced it were a testimony to her parents, the wings of the Valkyre. She had long boots covering her shins with armored plating. Her belt had packs and medical equipment and had a blue and white cloak attached to it. He recognized the staff in her hand as the Caduceus staff that she designed in the academy. She had a blaster holster on her leg, strapped to her thigh. In her arm was her helmet, designed with the Night Owl visor, white plating surrounding it in contrast with the blue helmet. She normally had her hair up in a ponytail, but she had it down.

Ludwig didn't even recognize his daughter.

"Papa, I want to do this." Angela told Ludwig. "I have to. I have to save Genji. You two are the most important people in my life. You saved me, let me save Genji."

Ludwig was still in shock over the sight of his little girl in Mandalorian armor, the very thing he feared the most for her. He didn't want her to fall under the warrior's way that all Mandalore was known for. But he was too late. She left, taking the innocent girl he raised with her.

But she was grown now. She had to make her own decisions. He knew how much Genji meant to her, he saw the ring. He knew that he couldn't protect Angela from the world, but he wasn't prepared for something like this so soon. She was eighteen now and had to move out into the world. Plus, he was going to be with her.

All he could do was walk up to her and wrap his arm around her. She reached her arm up and wrapped it around his shoulder. The two stayed this way until they let each other go and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled at her a nodded. She smiled back, knowing he trusted her with this.

"So, are we good?" Morrison asked. The two of them said nothing, they just slipped their helmets on and boarded a gunship.

Doe only rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, we'll team up!" With that, everyone jumped into the gunships and they all took off out of the hanger and out of the city. The ships flew over the wastelands towards the Land of the Hidden Villages. They were off to save Genji and Hanzo.

* * *

 **I just want to add that there is a sequel I'm writing that will focus on Genji and it will fill in some holes in this story. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out.**


	2. Dragons

**Before we continue, I want to remind everyone that this is based off of a Star Wars/Naruto crossover I'm writing so there is the mentioning of the Hidden Villages so there is no confusion.**

* * *

The Clone Wars ensnared the galaxy into turmoil so tragic that many had suffered. However, no one suffered as much as Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the war, he had reconnected with his friend and one true love, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Though the two started off on a rocky reunion, they grew closer and remained in contact during the war. One mission, Kenobi had to go undercover and in order to do so, he had to die. At his funeral, Satine was present in tears. She thought he was dead, but when the mission was over, he ran straight to Mandalore to insure her that he was alive. That visit didn't go as planned.

Nine months later, Satine gave birth to a son.

Knowing that as the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine had a large target on her back and had to keep her son, that she named Jinn after Obi-Wan's master, out of harm's way. She gave her son to a well respected family on Concordia named Shimada. The couple took Jinn as their own. Satine made sure that no one except the family and her doctors knew about the pregnancy. Not even Obi-Wan knew.

Shortly after Jinn was born, Mandalore was invaded by a vicious crime syndicate lead by the fallen Sith Lord Darth Maul with the aid of Death Watch. They successfully took over and had Satine imprisoned, using her as bait to trap Kenobi. Maul at this point had killed Pre Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch, and took over Mandalore. Maul wanted Kenobi dead for nearly killing him, but instead he knew Obi-Wan's strongest weakness: Satine. Maul drove his saber into Satine's heart and as she lay dying in his arms, Satine vowed her love for Obi-Wan. Satine died, not telling Obi-Wan that he had a son.

At the moment of his mother's death, Jinn was playing with his adopted siblings and giggling, when he stopped and started to cry. He knew his mother was gone.

Growing up, Jinn was known for his amazing train of thought. He was one to see things before they happen and had incredible insight to others emotions. He was looked upon as a well loved student and friend to the people around him. He inherited his peace loving manner from his mother. Despite that, he also acknowledged that even the most powerful of diplomacy didn't always work and that affirmative action was needed when diplomacy failed. When he was seventeen, the Shimada told him of his heritage, that he was the son of Duchess Satine and a Jedi Knight. He held no animosity but was bothered that they didn't know his father's name. He hoped that his father survived the Great Jedi Purge.

With his new found knowledge, he began to understand how he was able to use his insight so well. He had the powers of the Force. However, he knew the Empire was hunting Jedi that survived the Purge and only kept the abilities he had, hoping that the Empire wouldn't find him.

Later on, Jinn met a strange young woman who had recently escaped an Imperial prison freighter, ranting about dead bodies coming back to life. He used his abilities to ease her mind and ensure her health. Most of the people around him feared her because she had a tattoo of the Vizsla clan insignia on her left shoulder. He knew of Clan Vizsla, but didn't hold her at fault. Without second guessing, he told her with a smile that he was the son of Duchess Satine. Expecting her to react violently since they were enemies by blood, she instead broke down and begged for forgiveness for her father's wrong doings.

The girl's name was Sarah Vizsla, daughter of Pre Vizsla, the long dead leader of Death Watch.

Jinn never looked at her as a daughter of his mother's enemy, but as another living being. He took her into his home and his parents help her back to health. When she was on her feet again, she thanked the family for saving her, only for Jinn to ask her to stay with them. Since she had no other family to return to, she agreed and Jinn and Sarah married.

Sometime later, Jinn and Sarah reacquired the Vizsla Clan's most treasured item; the darksaber. Sarah took it and used it to train her children with. Jinn and Sarah's youngest son, Gregor, was the one the saber was handed down to. He vowed to return his family to Mandalore and seek to continue his grandmother's legacy and redeem his grandfather's honor. Sundari, learning that he was the grandson of Pre Vizsla, turned him away, but there were many sympathetic people in the city that followed him into the wastelands surrounding the city. They found their way to an abandoned fortress that was used during the Mandalorian Civil War and used that as a base for recreation. Sometime later, a force of nature hit and Mandalore was flooded from a great storm. It rained hard for many weeks until the crisis was over. Sundari was protected by a great barrier and was untouched by the flood, but the fortress wasn't so lucky. Gregor, inheriting the Force through his father, protected his followers and used his strength to hold the fortress together. The engineers that followed him worked day and night to secure the fortress' stability while he held it together. When they were done, the doctors ran to his aid when he let go. He was exhausted, but alive. When the flood receded, word got to Sundari of Gregor's bravery and more people left the city to follow him. After a time, vegetation started to grow in the areas that were flooded. From here, many people who had disagreements but wanted to avoid conflict started to build their own villages. From the vegetation came many more different environmental conditions. A village was built in the center of a large area surrounded by mist. One was built in the desert. Another was built in the middle of the vast forest. One was built to ascend to the clouds. This was the birth of the Hidden Villages. Gregor, being looked upon as a king by this villages, told them that they had to govern themselves and must vote in their own leaders.

Gregor had taken a liking to the Village Hidden in the Clouds and had relocated there. Shortly after, he had returned to Concordia and brought his parents with his five siblings to the village, where the people turned to Gregor for council. He took a wife and bore many children, as did his siblings. They reformed the Vizsla Clan, but took on the name of the family that adopted Jinn and called themselves the Shimada Clan.

* * *

It's been ten thousand years since the Shimada started and they went from the guardians of the Cloud Village to being its dictators. Gregor ensured that the Shimada were to serve the Village, but over the years, they started to take control of the Village. The current leader, Sojiro, has complete control over the clan and the Village with an iron rule. Within this rule, Sojiro had two sons, Hanzo and Genji.

Hanzo, the eldest, was brought up in the warrior way of the Shimada and ordered him to be the next heir to the clan. Genji, the youngest, was mostly focused upon by their mother who wanted Genji to have nothing to do with the family business.

Despite the warrior upbringing, Hanzo cared deeply for his little brother. He cared so much for Genji that he wanted to train him to defend himself from his father if needed. Even when his younger brother was very little, he started to train him in swordsmanship. After every practice, Hanzo would meet with his little brother in secret and train him. Even at a young age, Genji showed much more resilience than even Hanzo. He was able to read moves faster than his brother and was able to predict when the next strike would come. Hanzo couldn't help but be amazed by his brother's insight.

Hanzo's love for his brother was so strong that he was willing to defy his father to get Genji away from him. This was proven when he begged his mother to help him get Genji out of the Shimada life. Genji was twelve when his mother suggested that he be taken to Sundari for schooling. When revealed that no one would watch over him, Hanzo volunteered. Sojiro was indeed upset, but he knew his son had to go on his own at some point. Upon leaving, Genji was given the family ring by his mother.

However, not too long after the boys left, Sojiro found out that his wife set up for the boys to leave. Suffice it to say that he wasn't too happy with that. His clan had agreed that the boys to be sent to Sundari so he couldn't over turn their decision, but he could take a certain matter into his own hands. He was quite crossed with his wife and wasn't going to let her corrupt his sons against him. One night, he took her into their room, the family's most prized heirloom in hand. She accepted her fate and didn't even give Sojiro the satisfaction of even flinching when the darksaber pierced her heart

A clan member sympathetic to the boys sent word that their mother was killed by their father. Genji broke into tears, vowing that his father will pay for his crimes.

"Genji, that's enough!" Hanzo shouted as he held his brother tightly. "I know you're angry, but this is father we're talking about. You're not ready to face him yet."

Genji said nothing, he only cried in his brother's arms.

Their new living quarters was actually very comfortable. Coming from one of the most prodigious clans in all of Mandalore, it was no surprise that they actually lived quite comfortably. It was just the two of them, but they managed to handle living alone. Hanzo was originally enlisted as a cadet in the Sundarin army, but his skills helped him ascend through the ranks and was made a sniper at the age of sixteen, the youngest in a long while.

Genji began the academy at Sundari and was actually showing great improvements with his grades. Despite that, he discovered another that interested him; girls. The girls in his class all found him attractive and extremely funny. He used this to his advantage and started to develop a pension for being quite the lady's man. That was until he saw her.

She was quiet, always by herself and always had her eyes plastered to her studies. One day he saw her sitting on a wall, humming sweetly to herself as she studied. He asked a girl he was with at the time, "Who is that girl?"

The girl looked up at her and told him, "Oh that's Angela Ziegler. She's nice, but she likes to study alone."

That day, he broke off from the girl.

The next day, he went up to Angela as she studied and greeted her, "Yo!"

Angela looked up from her studies and gave him a calm, "Greetings."

"You're Angela Ziegler, right?" Genji asked her.

"I am, yes."

"I'm Genji Shimada."

"I know who you are." She said with a light giggle. That giggle she gave, Genji never heard something so pure before. It sent his heart fluttering in ways he never felt before. After some banter, the two became friends.

That day, Genji returned home to Hanzo and told him, "I met a girl today!"

"And this is different than normal how?" Hanzo asked.

* * *

It had been two months since Genji and Angela first met and became friends. Ever since, Genji's reputation has dwindled down. He has been spending more time with Angela and began blowing off the girls he would spend time with. He only wanted to be with his new friend. He didn't know what it was, but she was completely different than all the other girls around him. She was smart, kind and very beautiful. He was always going over to visit her, always feeling a glare on him from her father.

Her father was another thing. She told Genji early on that Dr. Ludwig adopted her when she was very little. Her parents were killed by Death Watch and he took her in. He also knew very well that Ludwig was very protective of her, but wasn't afraid to lighten the mood with him picking on her. He knew how to defuse a tense moment. Despite having trust issues in the beginning, Ludwig took the Shimada boys under his wing. After a while, the boys began to look up to him as a father.

One day, Genji was sitting with Hanzo at dinner, Genji being awfully quiet. Hanzo was getting nervous. Genji was normally very talkative and wearing on his nerves, but if he wasn't then there was something wrong.

"Genji, are you alright?" Hanzo asked.

Genji remained silent as he stared down at his plate. He was deep in thought about something and wasn't even away of Hanzo's call for him.

"Genji?"

"Huh, what?" Genji asked, breaking his trance.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo asked, putting his chopsticks down.

Genji rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he blanked out like that. But, he had something very important on his mind.

"Genji, what's wrong?" Hanzo asked him.

"Well," Genji paused, trying to find the right words. He asked, "Hanzo, have you ever had something so important in your life that you would do anything to keep it?"

"Aside from you, no." Hanzo was straightforward. Then it hit him, "Genji, are you talking about Angela?"

Genji only bashfully looked away.

"Really? She's that special to you?"

"I don't understand it, Hanzo. All the other girls, they only look at me for my looks. Angela sees me for who I am. She's such an amazing girl…"

Genji stood up and walked to the window. Looking out, he said, "She got me thinking today. I asked her what her dreams were and she told me she wants to be a medic like her father. She asked me mine, and I couldn't believe that I didn't even think about my future."

"What did you tell her?" Hanzo asked.

Genji turned to Hanzo and said, "That I wanted to be like you."

A twinge of pride struck Hanzo, but he had to asked, "Is that what you really want?"

Genji looked back out the window, to the city. He gave is a moment's thought and gave a proud smile as he proclaimed, "Yes! I want to join the army and protect Sundari, Mandalore and Angela!"

He turned back to Hanzo and said, "With your training, I can pass the exams and move up in the ranks! I can prove to our clan that we don't need them!"

Hanzo stood up and walked over to Genji and put his hand on his shoulder. He said, "Genji, I'm proud that you made this decision, but I want you to promise me something."

Genji nodded.

"I want you to wait until you're the proper age to join the army. Don't use your lineage as a means to cheat the system like I did. Do right by our mother and Angela and take the path of least resistance."

"I promise, Hanzo!" Genji told him.

The two of them sat back down at the table and started to eat. Then another question crept into Hanzo's mind, "Genji, do you even see any of the other girls you use to be with?"

"Not really, no." Genji said. "Why?"

"Just curious."

But Hanzo knew better. He knew that this girl was different. She changed him.

* * *

It's been four months since Genji met Angela and the two were practically inseparable. After school, they would go to each other's houses and would do their homework and hang out together. On days away from the academy, Genji would take Angela on lunches and dates. Their favorite place was a restaurant that served a dish from a distant system. The dish was called ramen. Their favorite place was the park. They would often sit by the fountain and just talk. Nothing special, just talk. They would talk about anything, there were no secrets between the two. She had already told him about her parents and throughout the days she would mention them and get upset, Genji would go out of his way to make her feel happy. He would crack jokes, do acrobatics that his brother taught him, anything to get her mind off of it. He told her that his mother was murdered by his father and she tried to help him.

One day at the park, Genji was acting very strange. He was being fidgety and very bashful towards her. She noticed this and was getting concerned. Did she do something wrong? She had to know.

"Genji, what's wrong?" she asked.

Genji said nothing at first, just continued to be bashful. He wasn't even looking at her. He just looked away, blush painted across his face. But, he finally worked up his nerves. He said to her, "Angela, we've known each other for quite some time. I think you are the only person outside my own family that I've ever been close with. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that's different."

He looked up at her, looking into her eyes, hypnotized by her blue eyes. He asked her, "Would…Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Angela tensed up, blush flashing across her face.

 _Oh no, what did I do?_ Genji asked himself. He thought he pushed her too far. He was afraid that she would deny him. Her reaction sent a nervous shiver through him.

That was until she smiled brightly at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She cheered, "I thought you'd never ask!"

This made Genji so much happier than ever. Here he had the most perfect girl in all of Sundari, possibly the entire galaxy, as his girlfriend.

She let him go, bashfully looked away while brushing her hair, and asked Genji, "You know, don't you think we should seal the deal?"

"W-What do you mean?" Genji asked.

"I mean…with a kiss?"

Genji's heart fluttered with anticipation. He longed for this. He longed to see her inch closer and closer. He could feel her warm breath as she came closer to his lips. He felt nothing but joy when her lips touched his. It was too much for him, like it was a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He knew it was real, all real. He couldn't help but close his eyes in ecstasy as they continued to kiss. He was now the happiest young man alive right now.

* * *

Genji's training had become more extreme as he grew closer to the age of enlisting. He had two years, but he wanted to be prepared. He asked his brother to grow his training even more. Luckily for Hanzo, he never believed in "days off". He would work with the army and train his brother nonstop. He expanded Genji's training from standard swordplay that he learned from different parts of the galaxy, even ways trained in the Jedi Order. Genji, like always, was adapting smoothly. Hanzo then added shuriken fighting. Genji was excited about that since he always wanted to fight with shuriken.

That's what Hanzo didn't understand. Genji was given every challenge Hanzo had for him and never once complained. In fact, Genji excelled at all of his training beyond belief. No other Shimada could do so. What was it to Genji? Hanzo noticed a spike in his stamina after Angela and him became an item. Genji was off the walls at this point. Hanzo began to have a hard time keeping with Genji and he was supposed to be train him!

Hanzo had training droids to help Genji with different difficulty levels. One day, Hanzo upped the levels as high as they could go, and Genji still came out on top. Hanzo was very proud indeed, but was still flabbergasted. He couldn't understand it. Somehow, Genji, despite having minimum training growing up and only now expanding on it more, was adept.

Hanzo didn't know whether or not to worry about Genji's safety if this got out.

* * *

A few days ago, Angela graduated from the academy. As a graduation gift, Genji gave her his mother's ring as a vow to marriage one day. They haven't really talked about it yet, but it was defiantly on their minds. In fact, they were going to meet at the park today to discuss it.

Genji was the first one there. Thankfully, the park was empty so the two could talk in private. He was excited, but nervous too. She was two years his senior and was ready to move on into the world and he was still in the academy. The age gap was a bit of a quagmire, but they lasted two years together so he supposed anything could happen.

"Genji!" he heard her call out. He turned to see her running up to him. He reached out his hands and she held them as she leaned up and kissed him. The two of them sat down and were ready to talk. She started off, "Okay, I think I have an idea on how-"

"Genji!"

Genji feared the voice that had just called for him. It was a voice he had not heard in so long and hoped to never hear again. But here he was, standing before him as he was ready to plan his future with Angela.

His father came at the worst possible time.

Genji and Angela looked up at him, Angela uncertain to whom the man was, but Genji glared at him in fear. Both of them were in utter shock when they saw two grunts holding Hanzo tightly, one of them having a blaster pointed at his head.

"Who are you?" Angela shouted as they both stood up. "What are you doing to Hanzo?"

"Angela, run!" Genji shouted. She didn't.

Genji's father stood before them and said, "Young lady, if you value your life you'll do as my son says and run."

Angela looked to Genji in shock. This man standing before them was Sojiro Shimada. This was the father of Genji and Hanzo, the most feared man in all of the Hidden Villages, and the most dangerous crime lord in all of the Mandalorian System. Genji seldom spoke of his father, but when he did, he described him as a cold hearted murderer. Angela hoped that she never had to meet this man ever, but here he was, standing before them on the day they were going to plan their future.

"Angela, get out of here!" Genji shouted as he charged his father. Angela cried out for him, but Genji was focused on his father. He trained to protect Angela, now was the time to test his skills against a worthy opponent. Not only was he going to protect Angela, but he was going to save Hanzo. Genji leaped up in the air and was ready to give a side kick.

Crack!

Genji screamed in pain while his father held his leg in his grip, squeezing it hard.

"Genji!" Angela cried out, standing aside watching the event unfold.

"Let him go!" Hanzo ordered, only to have the blaster shoved into his cheek.

Genji reached up and clawed at his father's hand, trying to loosen his grip. Sojiro had a vice grip on Genji's leg. Not wanting any resistance, Sojiro order extra guards to watch Angela as his dragged his screaming youngest son away to the ship docked on the platform. When he entered, the guards that watch Angela with blasters pointed at her left. After the ship began to take off, Angela ran for the platform and watched in horror as the ship flew away.

* * *

Now at home, Genji remained in his room under house arrest, his leg healing from his father's wrath. It's been two days and Genji had not seen Hanzo at all, not even the sun for that matter. His food was given to him by the servant droids, all of them being smashed by Genji. The reason why Genji and Hanzo were brought back to the village, according to the same sympathizer that informed them of their mother's death, was because they were being spied on while living in Sundari. Everything that occurred in their apartment to the training grounds was known. Both Shimada brothers were infuriated, but embarrassment was added to Genji's emotions since him and Angela were suppose to be alone together. Now they had something to use against Genji if they wished. Angela was his weakness and if they went after her, he'd never live with himself.

Genji felt so helpless. All his training, all those years, nothing against his father. His fear for Hanzo and Angela left him in a pit of despair. He sat alone, wanting nothing more than to break down the walls and kill his father.

Five days later, Genji woke from his bed to the sound of the slot in the door opening and the sound of a loud thud. He looked over to his door and saw a small package on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. When he unraveled it, he was stunned by what he saw. In his hands was the one thing he wanted almost as much as Angela. In his hand was the Shimada Clan's most prized possession: Tarre Vizsla's darksaber. With it was a note,

" _Cousin, if you get this before they kill me for helping you and Hanzo, please understand that this is a fate that I accept. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help and I wish I could have prevented this, but I have to make up for my mistakes and I'm willing to make the sacrifice. Don't let it be in vain. Kill your father, destroy this clan and save our village. You're our only hope._

 _Your faithful cousin, Mimi_

Genji was shocked by the letter. He knew his cousin, who had been at him and his brother's side the whole time, was possibly dead now. How did they find out?

That didn't matter now. Avenging Mimi and his mother and protecting Hanzo and Angela were Genji's priorities now. He slipped the blade into his robe, now only had to wait for the right moment.

Later that day, several guards entered Genji's room, telling him that his father wished to see him and Hanzo. Hearing that Hanzo was still alive was big load off of his mind. But here comes the hard part, getting to his father. The guards ordered him out of his room and surrounded him as they walked down the hallway.

The main meeting room was elegantly decorated with red tapestries with large paintings of the dragons of the olden days. In the center of the room was the large table that all of the clan elders sat at, Sojiro at the head. Hanzo was also sitting at the table, chained to his chair. Genji knew he'd have the same thing happen to him. He still had the darksaber hidden in his robe and was bidding his time.

Trying to get answers, Genji asked, "Where's Mimi?"

Sojiro folded his hands and said, "I'm afraid she won't be joining us anymore."

Keeping calm on the outside, Genji's rage boiled inside him. He couldn't wait to drive the blade into his father's heart. He sat down and was chained up, just like Hanzo.

"Now that you boys are here, we can get down to business." Sojiro said. "My spies in Sundari have provided me with the information that I had hoped to acquire about you two. I had my suspicions that you were train Genji behind my back, Hanzo. You defied me. I ordered you not to train him and you did it anyway."

Sojiro pushed a button on the control panel in front of him. The hologram footage of Genji's training popped up from the projector in the center of the table. All the elders gasped at the sight of Genji's speed and agility.

"I confess myself astounded, Genji." Sojiro said as he deactivated the hologram. "You, of all the Shimada, would be the one to take claim to our warrior's heritage. I have plans for you, son."

"I won't be your slave, Sojiro." Genji said, not looking at him.

"That's 'father' to you, you little brat." Sojiro responded to the way Genji addressed him. "Also, I think you'll do as I say."

He activated the hologram again, but this time a picture of Angela popped up. Genji couldn't hold his rage in anymore.

Genji, pulling the blade from his sleeve, leaped up while cutting the chains in a single strike. He shocked everyone in room when he landed. The guards stormed the table as the elders fled. One jumped up on the table and fired on Genji, but the Shimada dodged the blaster and kicked him in the stomach. The kick was so strong that is sent the guard flying. He flew right into the door control to the room, locking it down. Genji grabbed the guard's blaster before it hit the ground and cut Hanzo's chains, giving him the blaster. Hanzo stood up on the table with Genji and fired at the guards. The brothers also used this opportunity to fire on the elders. Genji leaped from the table and started striking them, taking some of his rage out on them.

Finally, he had Sojiro in his sights. The patriarch only stood in utter shock at the carnage his sons were creating around him. But he looked up at Genji, locking eyes. Genji charged him and Sojiro calmed himself. Genji leaped up and swung the blade downwards. Sojiro only sidestepped to avoid the strike. Genji landed and swung his blade at his father, Sojiro dodging every single strike. Genji left himself open for a swift kick to the ribs. Sojiro then gave Genji a blow to the face then kicked the blade out his son's hands. Sojiro then gave a side kick to Genji's face, knocking him to the ground. He then grabbed the blade before it hit the ground.

"Hanzo!" he shouted. Hanzo was still shooting the guards, but when they stopped and his father called for him, he turned to see his brother at his father's mercy. He dropped his weapon and was subdued.

Both the boys were forced out into the courtyard of the Shimada palace. The moonlight shone bright down onto the yard as the guards held the brothers in their grip. Sojiro paced around Genji, the darksaber in hand and activated.

"You're right handed, correct?" he asked, ordering one guard to hold his right arm out. Genji struggled to get free, but was locked in a choke lock by the other guard. Sojiro then positioned the blade right above Genji's shoulder. He slowly lifted it up, and with a loud shout, brought it back down again, cutting Genji's right arm off. Genji screamed in pain and Hanzo cursed his father, trying to break free.

Sojiro then turned to Hanzo and said, "This is all your fault. I told you not to train him, but you didn't listen. For this, your punishment will be more sever."

He ordered his men to hold Hanzo down, forcing him to his knees and bending him over. Sojiro then positioned the blade over Hanzo's neck.

"Hanzo!" Genji cried out, trying to get back to his feet, but the pain was too much for him.

Sojiro took a couple of practice swings down, but was read to deliver the blow. Genji still crying out for his brother, Sojiro raised the blade high, grunting loudly.

"Drop your weapon!"

The entire courtyard was surrounded by Mandalorian soldiers. They were two different teams because some had blue armor while some had red. Hanzo and Genji had a moment of relief when they recognized the red armor as R.E.D., the team Angela's father was a member of. That was when he flew in from above, blasting the guards that held Hanzo. Hanzo stood up, trying to readjust himself from being held down. Dr. Ludwig helped him up.

Sojiro looked at the large group around him, their weapons all pointed at him. He dropped the darksaber, but also dropped a small glass orb with it. The orb contained a blue liquid that turned to smoke when the glass shattered. The smoke grew fast around Sojiro and everyone shot at where he was standing, but when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Search the area! He couldn't have gone far!" One of the blue soldiers ordered. He turned to one of the soldier with wings instead of a jetpack and said, "Take the kid back to the ship and get him healed up."

The soldier nodded and went over to Genji. Hanzo volunteered to aid the group in searching for their father, but Genji was hurt pretty badly. The solider went over to him and gave him a shot of morphine. He felt a little better, but he was still pretty sore. The soldier brought his left arm over their shoulder, being extra gentle with him. Before carrying him to the ship, the solder looked at him through their helmet, Genji swearing her heard gasps and sobs through it.

When they got to the gunship, the soldier began patching him up. Genji was curious to this soldier, who said absolutely nothing to him, just worked on his wound.

"Who are you?" Genji asked.

The soldier looked at him for a moment before putting their tools down and reaching for their helmet. Genji did not expect who he saw under the helmet.

"Someone who loves you." Angela told him, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Angela!" Genji cried as he wrapped his arm around her. He let her go and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Holding back her sobs, she looked at his wound. She sobbed, "Genji…I was too late!"

He looked down at it and said, "Oh it's nothing, Angie. I've only been disarmed."

Angela tearfully laughed at Genji's pun. Just as usual, Genji's corny jokes helped out this dreadful situation. She got up to close the door to the gunship since there wasn't any security when a kunai knife pinned her by the sleeve of her shirt to the wall.

Genji was about to get up when Sojiro entered the ship, grabbed Genji by the shirt and threw him out. Genji turned to see his father had a blaster in hand.

"You've done it, Sparrow." Sojiro growled, calling Genji by his childhood nickname. "You've destroyed our clan. For this, you will die."

He pointed the blaster at Genji. Angela struggled to get the kunai out, but it was embedded deep into the metal of the wall and wasn't coming lose. Sojiro stalked Genji as the young Shimada crawled backwards. Sojiro primed the blaster and held it out.

Then, Genji grinned.

Genji swung his only arm, the darksaber in hand. He grabbed it when Sojiro dispensed the smoke bomb. The saber's blade cut Sojiro's forearm in half on a diagonal cut, Sojiro screaming in pain. Genji staggered up, huffing, "That…was… for my arm."

He then stabbed his father in the leg, saying, "That's for Hanzo."

He cut his father's left hand off.

"That's for Mimi."

He cut his other leg off.

"That's for Angela."

He then plunged the blade into Sojiro's heart.

"And that's for mother, you son of a bitch."

Sojiro gasped out his final breaths before going limp. The leader of the Shimada Clan was now dead.

Genji deactivated the darksaber and ran into the ship to help Angela get loose. He pulled the kunai out of the wall and she was free. He caressed her cheek, and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"He tried to cripple me by cutting off my good arm." He told her. "I killed him with my bad arm."

* * *

Genji looked down at the arm, only exposed components and gears showing. It looked so skeletal and frightening, Genji only shuttered at the sight of it. He thought he could scare little children with it. He couldn't wait until it was complete so he didn't have to see it anymore. That was when Angela walked into the medbay with the exoskeleton pieces to cover Genji's arm. Not saying anything, she started to place the parts on and drilled them into place. Attaching to his forearm was a shuriken dispenser, a request by both Shimada brothers.

When she was done, Genji then felt a tingling sensation coming from the arm. He began to move the arm around, and it felt like a normal arm. It was chrome with different components and steam filters to prevent overheating, but it felt just like a normal arm.

"You have nerve sensors in the arm." Angela told him. "You can still feel like a normal person."

That was when he reached over and cupped her cheek. He could still feel her soft skin, so thankful for it. She placed her hand onto his and nuzzled into his hand. Genji leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers.

* * *

"Genji and Hanzo Shimada, I wish to thank you for contribution and your service to Overwatch. You two are now official members." Morrison told both brothers as they stood before him, both of them in full Overwatch regalia. The suit's sleeve on Genji's right arm was ripped off and the other sleeve was rolled up. He had a regular weaponry gauntlet on his left arm with fingerless gloves. He had a normal battle vest with the right shoulder pad removed. He requested no jetpack and the Shimada dragon insignia was engraved into the back plate of his vest. Hanzo requested a sleeveless suit and standard armor. He had a jetpack with a cloth attached to it. On the cloth was the Shimada dragon.

Both brothers saluted Morrison and turned to see the Overwatch cadets standing at attention, rifles in hand. The brothers walked down the aisle through the hall to the door, ready for their new lives in Overwatch.

It's been two years since the Shimada brothers joined Overwatch and things were going terrific. They were doing their part to protect the Mandalorian system and Outer Rim Territories. During one of these missions, Genji discovered a beautiful marsh planet with the inhabitants living in elegant stone dwellings. It was here he had an idea.

"Do you, Genji Shimada, take Angela Ziegler to be your life long wife in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asked Genji. Genji stood before Angela, holding her hands. They were both in their armor with Angela having a shawl over her face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, feeling nothing but love and joy in the moment.

"I do."

"Angela, do you take Genji to be your life long husband in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You are now together forever in marriage, you may kiss the bride."

Genji lifted the shawl and kissed Angela, sealing another deal of his life.

Only a few were at the wedding since Overwatch forbade marriage between members. However, trusted members were there. Hanzo was there of course, so was their friend Lena Oxton, or Tracer as she like to be called, Lena's girlfriend Emily, Angela's friend Mei-Ling Zhu and Reyes' trainee Jesse McCree, who was a friend of Genji's. All of R.E.D., now calling themselves Team Fortress, were there. Ludwig happily gave Angela away and was never happier for his daughter.

Lena cheered and tossed confetti at the newlyweds. Everyone cheered loudly as the two continued to kiss. The two parted and held each other closely. This was the beginning of their journey together.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this story, but I'm planning on another one, this one focusing on my other favorite Overwatch based ship, this one a crossover with Team Fortress 2 being Widowmaker and Sniper. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm in the process of writing more for my Naruto/Star Wars crossover. Feel free to check them out. Peace!**


End file.
